


Pure Surrender

by ElisiansBane



Series: Pure [4]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisiansBane/pseuds/ElisiansBane
Summary: His king had summoned him. Yuuri needed him. Wolfram would abide and push his king to the absolute limit. Wolfyuu (Seme Wolfram).





	Pure Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the 50 Shades of Grey hype way back in February of 2014 and sat on it. With the controversy and unexplainable popularity of the 50 Shades of Grey movie, (which is proving to be the bane of my existence as a fan fic author who actually tries to put thought into her works and lover of well-written erotica who will punch the next woman who refers to her vagina as her ‘inner goddess,’) I was pressed to write this one shot inspired by a conversation I had with a friend that went like this:
> 
> Me: I don’t get why 50 Shades is so popular! Let’s ignore the feminist discourse and just focus on the fact that it’s a terribly written book about two terrible people and their terrible sex. This is the first time I’ve read an erotic novel where I hoped the main couple would die in a helicopter crash!
> 
> Friend: It's BDSM! They’re supposed to be weird. Christian is * insert every pro-shades/Christian apologist argument made ever. *
> 
> Me: BDSM, sociopathy, and narcissistic personality disorder aside, I can’t get off to a sex scene if I deeply hate the people having sex.
> 
> Friend: * gets all huffy * well, if you’re so smart about everything sexy then why don’t you write a BDSM sex scene?
> 
> Me: You know what, I will! I will write a fan fic that is a more accurate depiction of a BDSM relationship than EL James. And to make it even better, I’ll write it with two MEN!
> 
> Friend: KKM?
> 
> Me: WOLFYUU UP THE ASS, BITCH!!!!! 
> 
> Friend: * sigh * of course, why did I ask?”
> 
> And with that, my readers, I give you Pure Surrender.
> 
> Warning: Not for those under 18, contains explicit depictions of sexual intercourse, bondage, D/s interactions between two men, heavy kink. All characters are written as age 18 and above. Yuuri and Wolfram are written to be in their early to mid 20s in this fic.

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

Pure Surrender

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

He had watched him for days now. 

Wolfram had watched Yuuri’s cheerful and friendly nature slowly crumble to be replaced by a thin mask as the endless stream of documents piled onto his desk. Yuuri had barely left his office for the past three weeks. He barely spoke to anyone, barely looked Wolfram in the eye, barely allowed himself time to eat and sleep. Wolfram could see the strained look when Yuuri stared into the distance as his mind slowly numbed itself and definitely when his lover tried vainly to offer him a smile to hide the fact that he was breaking on the inside.

Yuuri tried. He really did. He tried despite being thrown in an ultimately unfair situation. Wolfram had to admit that. He had no idea how he would react if he were sucked through an outhouse into some unknown world and then ordered to be king of said unknown world and be forced to learn a new language, culture, and lifestyle. All while trying to avoid the threat of a continental war amidst continuous disputes. Wolfram was pretty sure he would have just set the entire nation on fire and been done with it. It certainly seemed a lot easier than this negotiation and rapport-building that Yuuri was so reliant on.

Yuuri met this bizarre situation with all the grace that one could fairly expect of him. His first forays into kinghood were shaky and chaotic at best. The first years, Yuuri needed his hand held and most of the bureaucratic and political facets handled for him by Gunter and Gwendal. However, as Yuuri aged and assumed adulthood, he started to take on more and more of the work, with determination and without complaint. He threw himself fully into his work, putting in ridiculous hours to make up for his lack of experience, and what little time he had left, he spent learning as much as he could to help him rule better. Before his eyes, Wolfram watched his clumsy, lovable fiancé grow into a competent and poised young ruler who still maintained his friendly and goofy nature when eyes were on him.

But in the past few weeks, Wolfram saw the cracks form. He watched Yuuri nearly single-handedly avoid a civil war between two of Shin Makoku’s allies. There had been an endless tour of diplomats and messengers through the gates of the palace. Yuuri and his advisors spent days locked in heated debate between those damned petty noblemen and somehow, someway, Yuuri’s natural charm and newly acquired political savvy calmed a centuries-long dispute. When the satisfied diplomats finally left, Yuuri holed away into his office to attend to the other matters he had neglected up until then. 

Wolfram hadn’t seen Yuuri once in three weeks. Oh, they still shared a room, but Yuuri would come in the late hours, well after Wolfram had fallen asleep and would leave in the early morning. The only glance Wolfram got of his overworked lover was his dim profile as he slept beside him. It was in those moments that Wolfram could see the weariness and stress that flawed an otherwise gorgeous face. It was the only time he could offer any comfort as he gently removed Yuuri’s uniform due to the other man being too exhausted to change into his nightclothes and brushing silky black hair until Yuuri settled back into an uneasy sleep. They hadn’t kissed, hadn’t embraced, and certainly hadn’t made love.

What few times Wolfram had been able to coax sexual intimacy out of his lover could barely be classified as sex. Those brief encounters in Yuuri’s office had lasted no more than five minutes tops as Yuuri had taken to treating their sex life like another duty. The most he offered Wolfram was coldly efficient oral stimulation before they were inevitably interrupted by that annoying Lord Christ. Wolfram found himself often pushed aside or outright shooed out of the office, as Yuuri’s attentions were directed elsewhere.

Yuuri was moody and increasingly short-tempered. His hair was always messed from constantly running his hands through it. His eyes were dull and glazed from staring at papers after nights of poor sleep. His face was pale and drawn. He rarely smiled, and rarely spoke to anyone. He constantly brushed off Wolfram’s words of concern and treated the blonde’s requests for intimacy with distracted annoyance. Yuuri was starting to cave, and no one but Wolfram seemed to notice.

That would change. Moments of hectic busyness were to be expected. But Wolfram knew better this time. In their delight at having a competent king, Gunter and Gwendal were steadily piling on more duties, more issues, and more work. More than Yuuri, despite his new maturity, could reasonably handle. And Yuuri, overcompensating for his inexperience, silently took on their demands with bitter resignation, but still not voicing his displeasure. Yuuri had caught himself in an endless cycle of trying to maintain control in a situation where he didn’t have it to begin with.

Wolfram had to intervene. For Yuuri’s sake.

Which brought him to where he was now, waiting outside Yuuri’s office. The rest of the family had finished lunch over an hour ago and of course, Yuuri was nowhere to be found. Wolfram had the maids deliver food to Yuuri’s office, however he was doubtful if it had been touched. 

Wolfram looked down again at the crumpled note in his hand. He had been summoned by Yuuri. But it remained a mystery as to what Yuuri wanted of him and how far he was to take it or even if he still wanted it. It was part of the experience. Wolfram would have to test him.

Wolfram suppressed the first tingles of arousal. He – they – hadn’t done this in a while. He and Yuuri rarely got the chance to fully explore and enjoy their sexual desires. They spent so much time in their carefully constructed public personas that it was difficult for them to fully release themselves to more primal pleasures. It was one of the few ways they could truly explore each other’s bodies while pushing the very definition of what was considered “normal” or “proper.”

Wolfram chuckled darkly to himself. They were far from normal. Their façade of royal couple was so carefully cultivated he was shocked anyone couldn’t see past its fakeness. If only they knew that behind Yuuri’s wide innocent eyes was unadulterated deviance. Wolfram was no different. Behind his temperamental nature was abnormal shrewdness and an odd pleasure in seeing how well he could manipulate his king’s body.

Wolfram watched the dark wooden door. He had been standing out there for a few minutes, contemplating his approach. Deciding on directness, he walked up to the door and opened it without bothering to knock. He knew what he was doing.

Yuuri’s office was bathed in the mid-afternoon sunlight. The smell of ink and fresh paper permeated the space that was filled with piles of papers and books. The tallest of which flanked the focused king.

Wolfram sauntered in. He stopped just in front of Yuuri’s desk and simply stared down at the other man. Yuuri didn’t even bother to look up, though Wolfram knew that Yuuri was aware of his presence. That irked Wolfram. He didn’t like it when Yuuri didn’t instantly give him his full attention. No matter, he would have it soon enough.

While he waited for Yuuri to finish scribbling whatever it was he was working on, Wolfram took in the full vision of his fiancé. Yuuri looked downright discombobulated. His shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with small wisps falling into his face. He had removed his black jacket and wore his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and halfway unbuttoned. He sat in his chair with his legs crossed, showing his bare feet. His lips were slightly parted as he concentrated on the document, madly writing away. More documents needing his attention were piled in Yuuri’s “to-do” box, something he had made to keep his work organized. It was now overflowing with paper and another pile was growing next to it. 

Yuuri was tired and tense. Wolfram could see the tight muscles under his clothes. Every part of him was coiled tight as he drove himself like a cruel slave master. Yuuri looked ready to collapse or scream. He needed release.

And yet, despite all this, he still managed to exude sensuality. The loose strands of hair framed a lovely oval-face, dark eyes were half-lidded and framed by long eyelashes. His parted lips begged to be kissed and bit until they were red and swollen. Wolfram’s own mouth desired those lips and his lust begged him to just take the damn man. Instead, Wolfram followed the trail of Yuuri’s exposed chest. The flaps of his shirt had fallen to present the tan planes of his lean chest. Wolfram could almost convince himself that he saw the dim outline of a dark nipple through Yuuri’s thin white shirt. This was an invitation.

“Need something, Wolf?”

Yuuri didn’t look up at Wolfram from his paper. Wolfram shifted his weight to one hip and cocked an eyebrow before answering.“I came to check on you. You weren’t at lunch.”

“Was busy…..” Yuuri muttered, working on a particularly complicated sentence. Wolfram glanced over to another piece of paper next to the one Yuuri was working on. It was written in Japanese. Yuuri sometimes found it easier to write what he wanted to say in his own language and then translate it into Makokuan. Sure enough, a huge dictionary sat on top of the to-do pile. 

“Have you eaten?” Wolfram pressed.

“Wasn’t hungry….” Came the curt reply.

Wolfram glanced over to see the lunch tray he had sent up sitting untouched next to the breakfast tray he had sent that morning.

“You haven’t eaten at all. The food’s right there,” he tilted his head towards the unnoticed food.

This time, Yuuri glanced up and looked at the trays. “I…never got around to it. I’m trying to get this done before Gwendal comes in later.”

Gwendal. Wolfram bit back a heavy sigh. He never thought Gwendal’s workaholism would be a potential threat to his relationship with Yuuri. 

“I hate to do this to you, Wolfram. But I have to finish this,” Yuuri said as he set the document aside to reach for another blank piece of paper. “I’ll see you after dinner.”

Wolfram merely rolled his eyes and firmly grabbed Yuuri’s wrists just as he was about to start writing again. He got a startled ‘oh’ from the king and then a look of exasperation.

“Wolf, seriously, I gotta do this,” Yuuri said tersely.

Wolfram ignored him. Instead, he let go of Yuuri’s wrists to slide his hands up his arms, over his tense shoulders, trace his neck, and finally cup his hands under Yuuri’s chin in a position reminiscent of a strangle, though he kept his grip loose.

Yuuri froze, wide-eyed. The gesture was calculated and deliberate. Its meaning was resolute and made Wolfram’s intentions instantaneously known to the king. Yuuri carefully put his quill back in its bottle and laid both his hands flat on the desk. He didn’t try to break Wolfram’s grip, but he stared up defiantly at him all the same.

“Wolfram,” Yuuri said slowly. “Now might not be the time….”

Maybe it wasn’t. Though it didn’t matter in the least. Wolfram had been summoned and he would do his king’s bidding.

“You no longer get to decide that,” Wolfram’s tone deepened to an intimidating growl that he only used around Yuuri.

Yuuri heard it. Realization widened his eyes and he recoiled slightly but Wolfram’s hands kept him in place.

“Gwendal will be mad at me…” Yuuri protested weakly.

But Wolfram could feel him slipping. He tightened his grip around Yuuri’s neck slightly, but it was enough to get a silent gasp from those full lips that just begged to be bitten raw. Holding Yuuri firmly in place, Wolfram leaned forward over the desk until he was mere inches from Yuuri’s face. He could feel the other man’s breath against his own mouth. Wolfram was momentarily distracted when a pink tongue poked out to lick those tempting lips. He leaned forward more until his mouth grazed against Yuuri’s. He held them there like that, letting their breath mingle and their lips barely grace across each other’s. He never broke gazes with Yuuri. He fixated on his own reflection in the inky black depths of Yuuri’s eyes. He carefully watched as Yuuri struggled internally with what Wolfram proposed through touch and sight. He could feel Yuuri’s mind slowly drift away from whatever stresses had been weighing it down and instead focus on him. 

Yuuri didn’t move. He wouldn’t dare. He stayed still, only moving when Wolfram made him. He didn’t dare close the gap.

Wolfram tightened his hands around Yuuri’s pretty throat a little more, just enough to be uncomfortable. He closed the gap between them and locked Yuuri into a harsh kiss. Yuuri let out a small whimper, but still didn’t resist. Wolfram attacked Yuuri’s pliant mouth, forcing his tongue past slack jaws to tangle with the tongue hiding behind teeth. Slowly and without breaking contact, Wolfram backed away, pulling Yuuri with him. The young king followed, first standing up and leaning forward over the desk. Yuuri faltered slightly when Wolfram continued to pull him over the desk, hands still locked around his neck, lips still devouring his own. Bottles of ink and papers scattered as Yuuri crawled into the desk until he kneeled on the flat surface before Wolfram. Wolfram continued to ravage Yuuri, his grip was unyielding to show his domination over the younger man. When he felt Yuuri struggle for air, Wolfram finally let go. He cupped Yuuri’s face to make him look him in the eye. Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glazed over with want. He only saw Wolfram.

A knock broke the trance. Yuuri twisted in Wolfram’s hands to look at the door. He tried to climb off the desk, but Wolfram held him in place.

“You have no control anymore,” Wolfram hissed. “You are mine…”

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram then back at the door when the knocking became more persistent. Yuuri looked as if he wanted to say something, but Wolfram cut him off.

“No,” Wolfram ordered, removing one hand from Yuuri’s throat to grab a fistful of dark hair. “Look only at me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri obeyed. Wolfram pinned him with his intense gaze. Yuuri returned the stare with a conflicted look. Though he wanted to submit to Wolfram, he was still bound by his duties. He wasn’t fully under Wolfram’s control yet.

“Your Majesty!” It was that damned Gunter. Wolfram swore under his breath.

Once again, Yuuri tried to answer Gunter, but Wolfram yanked his hair painfully. 

“I didn’t give you permission to talk,” Wolfram said, pulling Yuuri’s head back to expose the soft skin.

Gunter was saying something else, but Wolfram tuned him out. Instead, he held Yuuri in place by his hair and traced a path along Yuuri’s neck with his tongue, feeling the quivering pulse. He heard Yuuri’s breath quicken when he sank his teeth into the flesh. Yuuri gasped, but didn’t move. Wolfram gnawed and bit at the skin until it was red and hot under his lips. Yuuri moaned when Wolfram soothed the love bite with his tongue. The king yelped when Wolfram turned his attention to the other side and repeated the action.

Wolfram stopped to admire his work. Yuuri was still kneeling on the desk, his knuckles gripped the edge until they were white. His lips were swollen red. His hair not in Wolfram’s hand fell around his face like a veil. He looked at Wolfram with half-lidded eyes. Yuuri looked so sexy it almost drove Wolfram mad. He couldn’t wait to take him.

Gunter was still talking through the door, but Yuuri didn’t hear him. Wolfram could tell. The king’s eye never left his. He only sat still and waited.

Wolfram smiled deviously. He had Yuuri in his grip. He had accepted Yuuri’s invitation.

“Come,” was all Wolfram said as he took Yuuri’s hand and helped him off the desk. 

Yuuri was in desperate need of this. The fact that he so easily complied was proof that he would no longer be able to function without Wolfram’s attentions. He stood in front of Wolfram, the outline of an erection strained at his tight black pants. His shirt had fallen nearly off his shoulders, exposing the entirety of his chest. Wolfram watched Yuuri’s chest rise and fall. He indulged himself to pull back the shirt to reveal that taut nipple. He flicked it with his fingers. Yuuri flinched, but his gaze never faltered. 

If Wolfram were a weaker man, he would have bent Yuuri over and taken him against the desk, right then and there. But he had other, more important plans.

He took Yuuri’s hand to lead him out of the office. He felt Yuuri tug a little but only squeezed harder.

“Follow me,” he said without looking back. “Let him see you.”

Yuuri might have wanted to protest, but Wolfram’s unyielding grasp stated that there would be no arguing. Not at all worried for propriety, Wolfram swung the office door open to a shocked Gunter standing in the hallway.

“Your Majesty!” Gunter said in surprise at Yuuri’s half-undressed state. “What is going on? Where are you taking him, Bielefeld?”

“Yuuri is no longer available for anything today,” Wolfram stated flatly, ignoring Gunter and leading Yuuri down the hall. “He is done until tomorrow.”

Gunter sputtered and tried to talk to Yuuri, but the king didn’t speak, he merely kept his face down as Wolfram had not given him permission to look at anyone.

“His Majesty has other duties to attend to!” Gunter said indignantly. “He doesn’t have time for your selfish needs!”

“Oh but he does now,” Wolfram said huskily, giving Yuuri a lustful glance. He couldn’t help but take delight in Gunter’s scandalized shock. “He’s been neglecting his husband for too long and he has to fix that. Right, Yuuri?”

Yuuri only nodded.

Wolfram shoved past Gunter. “So it’ll have to wait, Christ.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

They left Gunter sputtering in the hall. Wolfram tugged Yuuri along until they stopped in front of Wolfram’s old bedroom. Yuuri looked mildly curious as Wolfram produced a key and unlocked the door, motioning for Yuuri to enter first.

Yuuri looked around the room. The only light to be had came through the spaces in the drapes. The room was filled with an array of toys and bonds all arranged neatly on shelves and tables. An odd machine in the center of the room caught Yuuri’s attention. Beyond that was a pentagon shaped frame with intersecting bars braced against the far wall.  
“What is that?” he asked nervously, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to speak.

Yuuri yelped when he was grabbed from behind and slammed into the closed door. His surprised gasp was swallowed by Wolfram’s violent kiss. He automatically opened his mouth for Wolfram’s tongue to wrap around his own. Hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, rendering him helpless as Wolfram tried to suck the very air from his lungs with teeth and tongue. Yuuri moaned into Wolfram’s mouth when a telltale bump grinded against his own trapped arousal. He opened his legs a little to increase that lovely pressure. He was rewarded with a growl when Wolfram ground into him even harder.

Wolfram broke the kiss and stepped back, leaving Yuuri limp against the door.

“Undress,” the lust lowered Wolfram’s voice to a deep rumble that went straight through Yuuri’s spine. “Then kneel on the floor.”

Yuuri let his shirt fall to the crooks of his elbows. Not taking his eyes off the blonde man, he let the shirt fall into a pile behind him. He carefully undid the buttons of his pants and carefully pulled them down. Finally, he slowly pulled down his tight underwear, wanting to tease a little. He tossed the underwear to the side and then kneeled at Wolfram’s feet.

Wolfram walked around Yuuri, examining him as if he were an animal for auction at the market. He shivered when Wolfram ran his fingers through his hair and down his chest. He kept his face stoic, suppressing every shudder that came with every touch of Wolfram’s finger along his heated skin.

Yuuri tried to hide his eagerness. Oh god, it had been too long since Wolfram stared at him like that. The burning intensity was too much, too dangerous. Those green eyes narrowed and pierced his mind. They rendered him speechless and unable –unwilling – to move. He had no idea what Wolfram had planned, but he wanted it. 

“You’ve been neglecting me,” Wolfram whispered, stopping in front of Yuuri. “How long did you think you could get away with that?”

Yuuri frowned with a tinge of guilt. “I wasn’t trying to….”

Yuuri knew that Wolfram was irritated with him. Their past few sexual encounters were far from satisfying. To keep Wolfram pleased, Yuuri would give him a hand job or blowjob in between his busy schedule, but it was far from what they both required. He had done it with the responsibilities of kingdom hanging over his head, which made him lazy and careless. Though, he thought he was being generous by only focusing on Wolfram’s pleasure and not his own. Apparently that was not the case.

“But you did,” Wolfram hissed. “You think giving half-assed head will keep me happy for long? It didn’t keep me happy at all. I don’t like being treated like a chore, Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri whispered at the floor. “I thought it was better than not touching you at all. I’ve been busy.”

“If you can’t commit to something, then I’d rather you not do it at all,” Wolfram snapped. “I won’t tolerate distraction.”

Wolfram lifted Yuuri’s chin. “You will give me what is due. You will focus only me and nothing else. You will listen to me and no one else.”

Yuuri nodded complacently, though his eyes were downcast, they sparkled with anticipation.

Satisfied, Wolfram moved away to one of the walls where an impressive collection of leather collars hung neatly on hooks. Wolfram contemplated each one, before picking a crimson red leather collar and matching cuffs decorated with gold studs and a brass loop for leashes.

Yuuri expectantly pulled his hair out of the way when Wolfram returned to fasten the collar. 

“You look good in red,” Wolfram said as he expertly fastened the collar around Yuuri’s neck and then fastening the handcuffs.

Yuuri smiled gently. He liked looking good for Wolfram. Wolfram was such a beautiful man that it delighted Yuuri whenever his looks got attention from the blonde.  
Wolfram cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. “ I finally have you to myself.”

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri’s collar and yanked him down and twisted him onto his back. He captured Yuuri in a brutal kiss, pinning the younger man down by the wrists and mouth. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, struggling against Wolfram’s grip, wanting more of his touch with each breath. Wolfram pulled away to chew and nip at Yuuri’s mouth until he winced in pain. Wolfram merely turned his attention to Yuuri’s neck, dipping his tongue behind the collar and biting at any skin he could get to. Yuuri yelped. Wolfram had such sharp teeth and his neck was so sensitive. 

Wolfram traced his lips along Yuuri’s jaw. “Would you like that, Yuuri?” he purred. “Want to be my little toy?”

Yuuri gave an affirmative nod. Wolfram grinned. “Good little boy…”

Yuuri gasped when Wolfram’s fingers curled around his length and expertly stroked him up and down. Yuuri felt his legs trembling when Wolfram gave him a hard squeeze. It was just painful enough to make him jerk, but no enough to be unpleasant. If anything, the little shock of discomfort added to the sensation. Yuuri gasped into Wolfram’s shoulder and tried not to cry out when Wolfram turned his attention to his sac. 

“I like you this way,” he whispered, still steadily stroking Yuuri. He ran his fingers over the pulsing veins of Yuuri’s shaft, feeling the length twitch in his hand from stimulation.

Yuuri had a look of confusion when Wolfram’s hand suddenly left his shaft literally hanging. He couldn’t help but pout as Wolfram casually stood up from the floor and pulled Yuuri to the weird pentagon-shaped frame.

“Now, now…none of that,” Wolfram tsked with a smirk.

Yuuri’s pout became a confused frown when he got a closer look at the frame. It was about five feet tall and welded to a heavy metal base that was covered in a velvet cloth. The bottom of the pentagon was a small seat cushion. At the top of the pentagon were loops at the left, right, and top points with silver chains hanging from each. 

“Sit,” Wolfram ordered, pointing at the seat. “And keep your legs spread.”

Yuuri complied, feeling a bit apprehensive at this turn of events. He carefully sat down and spread his legs out as far as they would go, fully exposing himself to his lover.

Wolfram smiled in approval and then quickly fastened Yuuri handcuffs and collar to the chains, which made a pleasant tinkling noise that echoed across the room. Instead of chaining Yuuri’s wrists to the right and left top corners of the pentagon, Wolfram bound them to the top point where he had chained Yuuri’s collar so now his arms were suspended above his head.  
Once he confirmed that the chains were secured, Wolfram stood and moved toward the door.

“Stay here…” was all he said before leaving Yuuri alone in their playroom.

As if Yuuri had a choice…

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * *

When Wolfram returned, Yuuri had shifted so that he sat a little straighter against the pentagon, though otherwise he hadn’t moved.

Wolfram paused to take in the sight. He had purposefully untucked his shirt to hide the growing bulge in his already tight trousers to get food and he felt it straining when he took in his dark lover spread so wantonly before him. Yuuri body was on full display for him. His legs were open to reveal his straining arousal, his fingers gripped at the chains at his wrists. His nipples were hard against the cool air of the room. His entire body was flushed a delicious pink. Everything about Yuuri practically begged Wolfram to take him. Yuuri watched him with large eyes and Wolfram had to wonder how Yuuri could manage to still look innocent when he was bound and naked like that. Yuuri looked so damn cute that Wolfram couldn’t decide if he wanted to ravage him or pinch his cheeks. 

“Here,” Wolfram set down the tray of fruits, cheese, and chocolate he had been carrying on his side. He chose a large strawberry from the tray and held it up to Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri looked at the strawberry Wolfram offered him. “Food?”

“You haven’t eaten,” Wolfram said, as he impatiently prodded Yuuri’s mouth with the fruit. “I will feed you a proper meal later, but for now a snack.”

Yuuri blushed when he carefully bit into the large berry in Wolfram’s hand. His tongue darted out to lick the juice dripping down his chin. It was all the demon prince could do to contain himself. With clinical detachment, Wolfram carefully fed Yuuri pieces of fruit and chocolate.

Yuuri was definitely hungry. After the first two morsels he was eagerly eating out of Wolfram’s hand. He would eat the large strawberries in one bite and suck the juice and smears of chocolate from Wolfram’s fingers. He eagerly accepted the cheese cubes and a few salted nuts. When Wolfram was done he held up his hands for Yuuri to lick them clean, his breath hitching when Yuuri’s silky tongue glided across his palm. Yuuri caught this, and with a mischievous glint to his eye, licked Wolfram’s palm long after any residue had been cleaned away.

“Enough!” Wolfram said harshly, yanking his hand back. Like most fire demons, his palms were very sensitive and a known erogenous zone. He would have happily let Yuuri suck and lick his hands for hours if he didn’t have the willpower.

“Naughty boy,” he scolded, giving Yuuri a quick smack on his temple. Yuuri winced but didn’t look the least bit hurt. If anything, the slap made him excited.

Wolfram silently grabbed the goblet of wine and made Yuuri drink every last drop to wash it all down. Now that Yuuri had some decent food in him, it was time to get to work.  
“Need to relieve yourself?” Wolfram asked. When Yuuri shook his head no, Wolfram set the cup down and went about his business.

Wolfram ran his hands all over Yuuri’s bound limbs. He rubbed Yuuri’s inner thighs and then dug his nails deep into the tender flesh with an evil smirk on his face. He ran his nails along the flesh, leaving red trails in his wake as Yuuri squirmed. Wolfram merely smiled and kept digging his nails in Yuuri’s thighs and derriere. Yuuri made a small sound of protest and tried to close his legs, but the scarves held him in place. He glared at Wolfram, who just smiled.

Wolfram moved to one of the tables and retrieved a clear glass bottle. With a faint pop, he opened the bottle and poured the liquid into his palm as he returned to kneeling in front of Yuuri.  
Yuuri gasped when Wolfram’s lubed hand once again encircled his erection. He arched against the frame when Wolfram sped up, stroking him at a merciless pace. 

Yuuri bit hard into his lip, nostrils flaring as he braced himself against Wolfram’s expert touch. Wolfram’s finger twisted around his shaft, changing pressures, and glossing over his sensitive tip. He let out a gasp when Wolfram’s calloused thumb ran over the tip, spreading the clear liquid that oozed forth. Wolfram’s gaze never left him, watching with stoic arrogance with a tinge of cruelty as Yuuri squirmed against his binds. Yuuri made a fatal mistake when he tried to push his erection into Wolfram’s hand more when the blonde started to pull away.

He was promptly awarded with a small smack on the chin. “No!” his master barked. “You take what I give you, and nothing more.”

Yuuri watched Wolfram get up again and retrieve another item from the drawers. When he kneeled in front of Yuuri, the younger man became apprehensive.

“I think this will fit you,” Wolfram smirked evilly as he moved to fasten the double cockring around Yuuri’s erection and swollen sac.

Forgetting his place, Yuuri tried to move away. “Wait, Wolf, those look-”

“Keep talking and I’ll get the smaller one…”

Yuuri shut up and tried not to squirm when Wolfram slid on the rings. Yuuri immediately felt his erection swell even more now that the blood flow was slowed. Wolfram clearly meant for this to be a long session. He was going to make up for those earlier encounters.

“There now,” Wolfram sat back on his heels with a satisfied look. “Don’t you look pretty? My sweet little wimp.”

Wolfram tucked a piece of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. He stopped to slip in a couple of fingers into his mouth, which Yuuri dutifully sucked on. The quiet groan Wolfram made went straight down Yuuri’s spine and he felt his entrapped cock twitch.

“I’m going to make you pay for ignoring me, Yuuri,” Wolfram’s voice was a husky whisper.

Reaching for the bottle of oil again, Wolfram generously coated his fingers and moved Yuuri’s knees further apart for him to settle between them. Without warning, he shoved two fingers into Yuuri’s tight opening, making the other man arch against the frame. Not waiting for Yuuri to adjust, Wolfram added a third finger, then a fourth, and roughly stretched. When Yuuri instinctively tried to close his knees, Wolfram merely gave him a sharp slap on his thigh and then Yuuri forced himself to still against the invasion.

“Always so tight,” Wolfram purred in fascination at how Yuuri’s muscles contracted around his fingers. 

With total disregard for Yuuri’s comfort, Wolfram suddenly yanked out all four fingers with a callous ‘hmph’ ignoring the surprised yelp and sharp glare from his prey. Wolfram couldn’t help but smirk at Yuuri’s debauched cuteness. 

Wolfram retrieved a long string of glass beads of progressively increasing size and ordered Yuuri to spread his legs as far as possible. He teasingly dangled the beads in front of Yuuri’s slightly uneasy face as the brunet took in the increasingly larger orbs. There were eight of them, the smallest being the size of a walnut with the largest about two-thirds the size of a baseball. 

“You’re going to take all of these,” was all Wolfram said. “Every last one.”

Yuuri tried not to whimper. He didn’t want to give Wolfram the satisfaction. He bit his lip in anticipation, as Wolfram stroked his inner thigh and positioned the first bead at his opening.

The first one went in all right. Yuuri sighed as he felt Wolfram push the bead further inside him and his cocked twitched in its ring. It rubbed against his inner walls pleasurably. The second and third ones went in with a little more resistance, but nothing Yuuri couldn’t take. The fourth one, however, gave some discomfort and Yuuri opened his mouth in a silent gasp when Wolfram shoved it right in. He was starting to feel full. The balls rubbed against his inner walls, shifting back and forth whenever he flexed his muscles in an attempt to accommodate their varying sizes. It was reaching the point where pleasure became mixed with slight pain. Yuuri’s head fell back against the frame as Wolfram shoved the fourth ball further inside, forcing the other three deeper into Yuuri’s trembling body.

“Wolf,” Yuuri started fearfully, when he saw the fourth ball. He hadn’t made it halfway and already he was feeling the strain.

“You will take it,” Wolfram ordered sternly. “Every single one….”

“I don’t think I can,” Yuuri dared to protest when he felt the fourth ball nudge against his opening.

Wolfram paused and waited. It was too early for Yuuri to enact the phrase that would make Wolfram stop. He knew his lover could take more than that. He wasn’t that much of a wimp. Besides, watching each ball disappear inside Yuuri’s tight arse was just too much of a treat to pass up so easily.

Wolfram didn’t reply to Yuuri’s complaint. He answered by pushing the ball with the heel of his palm into Yuuri. He firmly held Yuuri’s thigh in place with his free hand when the young king began to recoil.

“Keep your legs apart!” Wolfram barked.

“I can’t take it!” Yuuri whined, his face and neck were red and a thin sweat started to break on his forehead. But he still didn’t say the phrase so Wolfram callously continued.

The whine Yuuri gave when Wolfram shoved the fourth ball all the way in made the demon let out his own growl. Yuuri looked too delicious when he squirmed under Wolfram’s torment.

“Four more,” Wolfram announced, already starting to push the fifth ball.

Yuuri said nothing. He arched against the frame, the chains binding his wrists and collar jingled cheerfully, adding a nice background to his pained whimpers. Wolfram concentrated on simultaneously stopping Yuuri from pushing out the fifth ball and shoving it in until it too disappeared inside his lover.

When Wolfram shoved in the sixth ball, Yuuri let out a sharp moan. His legs visibly shook as he tried to stop himself from entrapping Wolfram in a death-lock from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was visibly panting now, his body straining against the invasive toy. Underneath the discomfort and strain, Wolfram could still see the underlying lust in Yuuri’s clouded gaze. His bound cock and balls were swollen purple and twitched each time Wolfram pushed the balls deeper. Wolfram took a moment to wipe a little bead of precum off the head and made Yuuri lick it off his fingers. He grinned. His Yuuri was such a closet slut who only wanted to be debauched in the worse way possible. Well, who was he to deny his king?

“Three more,” Wolfram made sure to dig his fingers into Yuuri’s thigh to hold him in place as he administered the sixth ball. “Relax for me…”

“W-Wolfram!” was all Yuuri could say. His eyes were half-pleading Wolfram to stop, but the man pushed on. The seventh ball went in easier than the sixth. Yuuri cried out when the balls brushed against his sweet spot and shifted around inside him. Yuuri let out a cross between a growl and a moan.

Wolfram paused to let Yuuri catch his breath and take in the absolutely depraved sight that was his husband. Yuuri’s knees shook in his hands. His tan thighs framed his straining cock that still dripped clear liquid. His hair had fallen out of its tie and now fell around his shoulders making him look positively tempting. A thin sheet of sweat gave his skin a lovely shine, His nipples were taut against the cool air. Every muscle in his lean fit body flexed and strained under creamy skin. It made Wolfram’s still-clothed erection twitch inside his pants. It needed attention. Wolfram glanced down to see the seventh ball disappear inside Yuuri. The tight ring of muscle was red and straining. He would need more oil for the last one.

Wolfram made a show of taking the oil and dripping it over the last and largest ball. He held the slippery orb in his hand as he stared at his lover. “How does it feel, Yuuri? Tight?”

Too distracted by the strain, Yuuri could only nod helplessly. Wolfram smiled in satisfaction.

“I wish you could see yourself now,” Wolfram’s voice dripped with lust. “You look so tempting right now. I’ve wanted you like this for weeks. I bet those balls are rubbing you in all the right places, no? That tight little ass is working hard.”

Wolfram chuckled darkly when Yuuri gave him a half-hearted glare. He rubbed Yuuri’s thighs in a mockingly soothing way. He still held the eighth ball and put in in position.  
“One more,” Wolfram said. “And I know you can take this.”

Filled to the brink, Wolfram had to forcefully shove the last ball in. Yuuri immediately yelped and tried to pull away, but Wolfram held him in place. He let out a string of curses in Japanese and Makokuan when Wolfram ruthlessly pushed the ball all the way in to join the rest.

“Good boy,” Wolfram purred.

Yuuri felt like he was being split in half. The eighth ball stretched him to the absolute limit and he was sure he would tear. The pain nearly overcame the pleasure and cut through his lust. He opened his eyes to see Wolfram’s poison green eyes looking down at him as the demon’s hand held the balls in place, blocking any chance of Yuuri to push them back out. The balls moved inside him, grinding against all his sensitive spots, especially the patch of nerves deep within him. He could feel the smaller balls grating against his sweet spot as the larger ones stretched him. The discomfort mixed with titillation put Yuuri in a nearly hypnotic state of mind as his perception narrowed to those two sensations and the devious man giving them to him. 

“Wolf…” Yuuri begged his master. For what, he didn’t know. His rational mind would say that he wanted Wolfram to take the beads out, but another part of his mind – one that was gradually growing in strength – told him it was for more. He wanted more of what Wolfram could give 

“Yuuri,” Wolfram echoed back, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn’t stop the smug smirk on his face as he watched Yuuri’s eye fixate on his slowly revealed form. First, his shoulders and chest, then the toned planes of his stomach, followed by the tiniest glimpse of hips, finally fixating on the straining bulge between his thighs. Wolfram slowly stood up, letting the shirt slide into a pool behind him. He sauntered closer to Yuuri and leaned over to grasp the top of the frame, leveling his erection with Yuuri’s face.

Wolfram indulged a moment to play with Yuuri’s frazzled hair, feeling dampened locks and twisting them around his fingers. It was both playful and taunting as Yuuri tensed under the inexplicable touch, timidly anticipating what Wolfram would do next.

Letting go of Yuuri’s hair, Wolfram used a free hand to carefully undo the fastenings of his trousers and pull the waist down to reveal his arousal in all its glory right in Yuuri’s face. He couldn’t wait to have those plump lips around him.

“Now, Yuuri,” Wolfram’s voice was a growl that made Yuuri visibly shiver for the demon. “You’re going to show me you know how to properly suck a cock.”

Yuuri hesitated, shifting uncomfortably to ease the pressure from the beads. He stared at Wolfram’s erection with a mix of apprehension and desire. Wolfram just watched him impatiently, shamelessly on display and not letting him off the hook. The red tip continued to leak and seemed to swell even more when Yuuri tentatively licked at the clear liquid and traced the outline of head.

“Don’t act like you’ve never seen it before,” Wolfram scolded him. “I’ve no patience for coyness, wimp.”

Taking a breath and mentally preparing his gag reflex, Yuuri encircled the first half of Wolfram’s length. He heard Wolfram’s breath hitch above him as he began to slowly trace the veins with his tongue while bobbing up and down, familiarizing himself with the texture and taste of his lover. 

Whatever resistance remained in Yuuri was quickly fading with every swallow of Wolfram’s heated flesh. His mouth welcomed the familiar mass and his muscles fell into their familiar pattern as he swallowed deeper. Eyes closed, he hummed tunelessly, savoring the tremors and Wolfram’s hitched breath.

“Faster,” Wolfram’s hissed command came from above him. “Deeper. I know you can take it deeper.”

Shifting to take in more, Yuuri forced past his gag reflex and swallowed Wolfram until his nose brushed against dark blonde hairs. He sped up his rhythm, squeezing around the shaft and using his tongue to trace intricate patterns along the underside and tip. He used his tongue to encourage Wolfram deeper into his mouth, wanting to be invaded by as much of his lover as possible.

He had missed this. He had missed feeling Wolfram’s flesh slide across his tongue. He had missed running his lips along the hot skin. Hearing Wolfram’s grunts and satisfied sighs made it all the sweeter. The balls inside Yuuri shifted, rubbing against his inner walls, which added an additional sensation and a deeper sense of experience with Wolfram’s length in his mouth. 

Wolfram, for his part, was silently screaming his relief. Yuuri’s mouth was something to be enjoyed on a regular basis. He clung to the bar over Yuuri, tongue and lips sending him to a place of euphoria after weeks of deprivation. The vibrations from Yuuri’s hums reverberated through his loins and sent his mind to the darkest of places. Through ruffled bangs, he looked down at the sight of Yuuri eagerly eating him. Taking one hand from the bar, he reached down to pull Yuuri’s sweaty bangs out of his face so he could watch thick lashes flutter and pink lips mold around him. 

“That’s right,” He breathed, running his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “That’s how you suck a cock.”

Yuuri responded by opening his eyes to look up at Wolfram with innocent desire. He pulled back to lick a circle around Wolfram’s tip before dutifully taking him back in, earning a grateful hiss from the blonde. 

Suddenly, Wolfram mustered what little self-control he had and roughly pulled Yuuri off his dick. His erection came out of Yuuri’s mouth with an audible pop as Wolfram hurried his climax with violent strokes. Yuuri’s mouth was too much of a distraction. He had to get back on track.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri’s hair and yanked his head into position. “Open!”

Yuuri barely got his lips parted for hot, creamy spurts. Startled, Yuuri recoiled slightly but Wolfram held his head in place, groaning from his release. Yuuri dutifully swallowed, licking everything clean, and not missing a single drop.

That was too good. Wolfram hadn’t realized he was that deprived. He almost lost total control. Now his head was clear and he could focus on the task at hand. He knelt down to meet Yuuri’s hooded gaze. 

Wolfram let out a dark laugh. “I bet if allies and enemies knew you could suck dick like that, Shin Makoku would rule the world.”

“Hmmm,” Yuuri merely sighed.

“But I’m far too much of a jealous madman to let that happen…”

Wolfram attacked Yuuri’s already swollen lips. Yuuri let Wolfram’s tongue slide in and tangle with his own, meeting Wolfram for every twist, suck, and lick. The pentagon rocked when Wolfram pinned Yuuri against the bars with his lips, holding him by his wrists for support. Yuuri absorbed it all without resistance.  
A sharp knock on the door interrupted them like a bucket of ice water. Wolfram yanked away from Yuuri with a string of profanities. They only paused for the briefest of moment, but sure enough, the knocking continued.

“For the love of - damn it!” Wolfram growled and stomped to the door.

“What do you want?” He spat at the foolish person who dare interrupt his time with his husband.

Gwendal’s eyes only widened slightly when he took in the shirtless, mussed appearance of his youngest brother. Wolfram didn’t give a damn and shamelessly put his hand on his hip as he waited for his brother's response.

“His majesty is late for a meeting with Karbelnikoff,” Gwendal said, unmoved. “He doesn’t have time for your games.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Once upon a time, Wolfram deeply admired his eldest brother and would do anything for him….but that was before he had a pretty little Japanese boy tied up in his bedroom.

Gwendal gave a long-suffering sigh. “Wolfram, King Yuuri has work to do. Christ sent me becuase there are several docu-”

“See, the mistake the two of you keep making is that I give a fuck,” Wolfram interrupted with an eye-roll. “Now excuse me while I give a fuck to Yuuri.”

Gwendal tried to respond, but the slam of the door ended any attempt to reason with his sexually deviant brother. Left in the hallway, Gwendal sighed and made his way back to his office.  
“I told him it was pointless…..” he muttered while biting down the swell of bile at the thought of what his once innocent brother was doing with their once virginal king.

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Ruined the moment….” Wolfram mumbled as he made his way back to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked like he wanted to say something. Likely he had overheard what Gwendal said about the meeting.. Wolfram scoffed, Gwendal had jeopardized the careful hypnosis he placed on the king. Yuuri’s eyes were too clear, too anxious and aware.

“Maybe we should break for bit and I’ll take care-” Yuuri started weakly.

“No, you are not,” Wolfram said sternly. “You are not doing anything without my permission.”

“My duties…” Yuuri started.

“Stop,” Wolfram held up a hand when Yuuri dared to speak. “They are not important. You are here for me and me only. You are seeing to different needs.”

Wolfram knelt down in front of Yuuri to run his fingers along the other man’s jawline. “Relax. Give yourself to me. Nothing else matters. I am everything to you.”

“Wolf…” Yuuri breathed, leaning into his master’s touch, relaxing back into that hypnotic state. He arched as rough fingers grazed over taut nipples and his straining erection. The balls inside him shifted again and he curled from the sensation.

“Right now, you are mine. The kingdom, Gwendal, Christ - nothing matters except your total submission to me. Give your body and mind to me.”  
“Wolfram,” Yuuri sighed, falling back under his master’s spell. 

Wolfram’s hand glided down Yuuri’s torso and further until it reached his straining anus. Wolfram callously shoved the balls deeper inside Yuuri, who gasped sharply and arched violently against the pentagon.

“Fuck, Wolfram!” Yuuri snapped, which only earned him another sharp slap to the cheek.

“Watch your tongue,” Wolfram scolded as he roughly flipped Yuuri onto his knees. He grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it back to expose Yuuri’s heaving throat. He grasped Yuuri’s neck tightly, feeling the quick pulse underneath sweat-dampened skin. 

The soft sound of a hand cutting through air was Yuuri’s only warning before Wolfram’s hand collided with his buttcheek. The slap was followed immediately by another one and then another. Each one followed in quick succession. Yuuri bit his lip, stubbornly refusing to cry out - a tiny spark of rebellion didn’t want to give Wolfram the pleasure. 

Wolfram only smirked, picking up on Yuuri’s stubbornness. No matter, he would continue to abuse the soft mounds until he got what he wanted. He watched the titillating jiggle of soft flesh with each hit, the outlines of his handprints gradually appeared on tan skin. Using a trick he had invented, he allowed the palms of his hands to heat up to just enough to leave an extra sting. This finally broke through Yuuri’s forced silence. The young man let out whimper at the heated strikes, but still said nothing to stop it. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri’s hanging erection weighed down by the rings, dripping heavily and straining purple at its bounds. 

Yuuri could almost taste blood from biting his lip too hard from each spank. He never failed to be thrown off by how strong Wolfram was. His husband was so slim and petite compared to his older brothers that Yuuri forgot he had the unusual strength of a full blooded demon. He was sure Wolfram was holding back for his own sake, too aware that his red handprints would leave dark bruises if he wasn't careful. And yet...Yuuri wanted Wolfram to go full force. He wanted needed to feel that pain to reach his end - to free himself. He wanted Wolfram to hit him harder, but he knew he wasn't in a position to give orders. He also squealed in delight when Wolfram heated his own palms to add that extra bite to his strikes. Despite the pain, Yuuri arched his buttocks more into the hits with tears prickling at his eyes.

Wolfram could feel his revived erection straining at his trousers. He had to convince himself to no lose control. This was for Yuuri’s release. He would see to that before seeing to his own. Honestly, he could get release just from subjecting Yuuri to every perversion imaginable. When Yuuri began to voice his pain, Wolfram only hit harder, still not hearing the right words from Yuuri.

Wolfram gave one last slap to Yuuri’s sore behind. He gripped the mounds with both hand, digging his nails into the reddened flesh, enjoying the yelp from his submissive. His imagination ran wild. Oh, what else could he do to Yuuri like this? The possibilities were endless and went beyond just this one session. He would pick something grand. Something to mark the end of the sexual deprivation he and Yuuri had endured for weeks.

He glanced over his shoulder at the array of toys and contraptions littered across their dungeon. His eyes landed on the new machine fashioned for him by Anissina and he was hit with inspiration. 

Wordlessly, he stood up and went for the contraption. It was a small, portable machine fashioned with a detachable appendage with several sizes to choose from depending on his wants. He briefly recalled seeing such a machine on the thing Yuuri called a computer and making a note of it. He smiled inwardly at the memory of Anissina’s surprised stare mixed with intrigue when he described the machine and its purpose to her. Within days, she created the prototype and named it Mr. Mechanical Procreation Simulator. Amazingly, it didn't explode once since he tried it out to ensure it’s safety.

He chose a special bottle from a shelf. It was a variant of his mother’s love perfume but designed to be a lubricant. It enhanced the sensation of whatever body part it made contact with.

Yuuri peeked over his shoulder, still kneeling on all fours propped against the pentagon. He watched Wolfram drag the machine to sit just behind him and his eyes went wide when he recognized what it was.

“Wolfram…?” he started timidly, watching his master fasten the large phallus to the appendage with a firm click. “You can't be serious?” he blurted out.

Wolfram paused with raised eyebrow, but when Yuuri didn’t speak, he continued to carefully coat the phallus with the lubricant. “I am,” he replied calmly. 

Finishing his task, Wolfram knelt beside Yuuri. With great ceremony, he ran his fingers along Yuuri’s back, feeling each and every vertebrae underneath his creamy skin. He felt Yuuri’s rib’s expand with each breath, ghosting his fingertips over the goosebumps that formed when an errant chill ran down Yuuri’s spine. His touch ended at the cleft of Yuuri’s buttocks, moving down more until he grasped the string connected to the balls still nestled deep within Yuuri. 

Wolfram swiftly pulled the string, making each ball come out with a barely audible pop that was punctuated by the airy shocked gasp from his submissive. 

Yuuri clutched the bars of the pentagram, convulsing and shaking as each ball grazed against that sweet spot inside him. He saw stars as his nerves were roughly stimulated. Tears pricked at his eyes from the uncomfortable pleasure that wracked his body. He felt his erection drip and twitch with each bump against his inner walls.. But Wolfram never faltered, pulling the string until the last, smallest ball was yanked from Yuuri’s body. Yuuri collapsed against the pentagon, thoroughly stretched and legs spread to display his vulnerability to his master. He hissed when Wolfram inserted his oiled fingers inside him and prepared him. Yuuri felt an odd growing tingle that grew to a warm pulse that made every touch send a small shock through him. Yuuri rocked into Wolfram's hand, becoming intoxicated with his touch and the growing warmth of whatever oil was on Wolfram’s hands.

Wolfram gave one passing kiss to a perky cheek and removed his hand, smirking at the protest from his toy. Without further ado, he positioned the slick phallus at Yuuri’s hole. He carefully pushed the large appendage into Yuuri.

“Ooh…!” Yuuri gasped, this was the largest thing Wolfram had ever forced inside him. He clenched his eyes shut with a small grimace as he was stretched even further. The ache was horribly delicious. “Wolf, please!”

“You look so beautiful like this,” Wolfram breathed almost reverently as he admired the ways in which he could manipulate Yuuri’s body. Once it was in position, Wolfram flipped the switch to the first level, a slow, steady rhythm to acclimate Yuuri. He was rewarded with a low groan from his toy as he let his head fall. Back against his shoulders. Wolfram absently stroked Yuuri’s hair, keeping a careful eye on him while after a 30-second count, switched to the higher speed.

“Ah!” Yuuri choked, the difference was immediate. The phallus rubbed against his sensitive spot, sending little jolts of ecstasy through his heaving body. His every sense was conflicted. His instincts wanted to shy away, but the sensation both scared and tantalized him. The rush left him dizzy. He could hear his own heartbeat race inside his ears. His mind became drunk as it struggled to make sense of what Wolfram was doing to him. The phallus rutted him with callous efficiency. “Wolf! It’s too much!”

Wolfram continued to stroke Yuuri’s sweat-dampened hair. “You can take it,” he muttered as he watched the phallus steadily fuck Yuuri in rapt attention. He could feel his own arousal strain at his trousers, but he ignored it like a professional. His time would come soon.

Yuuri grimaced, gripping the frame of the pentagon with white knuckles. He was stretched to his absolute limit. His legs quivered and his arms strained to hold him steady against the assault. Nostrils flaring with each ragged breath desperate to steady him. His cock strained at its confines and he was almost sure it would burst. The oil inside him intensified every little sensation, only adding to this horrid, wonderful pain. He looked at his master through drenched bangs and tear-pricked eyes, who simply returned the look with barely lust.  
Wolfram leaned over to meet Yuuri’s eyes. “ That’s it, love. Let it fuck you like the little slut you are. Feels good doesn’t? Feels good to be impaled while your cock swells to bursting.”  
Wolfram’s eyes glittered evilly as he held Yuuri’s fearful gaze and reached over to change the speed again. He couldn't keep the cruel smirk off his face when Yuuri realized what he was doing. 

“Wolfram!’ Yuuri’s breathy cry was lovely to hear. “Please!”

Wolfram only grinned and flipped the machine to max. He watched Yuuri’s eyes go even wider and his mouth open in a silent scream as his body slammed against the pentagon, shaking the structure in time with every merciless thrust of the phallus. In between choked cries, Yuuri let out a string of creative curses in his native tongue. His reddened cheek was pressed against the bars of the pentagon as he had nowhere to escape from the phallus’ assail. 

It was too much! Not enough! Yuuri felt drunk, dizzy, insane, and lustful. Breath ragged, heartbeat erratic, teeth clenched. Hands clasped and unclasped in a desperate attempt to hold onto insanity. Every muscle, fiber, and nerve was pulled tense inside him. With every rut of the phallus, his cock pulsed, pushed to the very edge but unable to release. It was right there! Right there! 

Wolfram sensed Yuuri’s end too. He straightened, fixated on his toy, leaning forward to watch every ripple of force shake Yuuri’s vulnerable body. He ran his fingers along Yuuri’s spine, feeling the shaking muscles underneath taut skin and then squeezing a round bottom. His hand then rested on the small of Yuuri’s back as he carefully watched him.

“Come for me,” Wolfram ordered in a harsh whisper. 

Somehow through his stupor, Yuuri heard him and responded. “I can’t! Lease take the damn thing off!”

“Don’t be a baby, wimp” Wolfram said flatly. “Come for me now.”

Yuuri let out a despairing cry, resolving himself to his fate. Still, the phallus continued to impale him. He weakly tried to shift his weight, but it didn't do anything other than cause him more distress. But he didn’t say the word to end it, so Wolfram only watched. 

Something in Yuuri snapped. Suddenly, he arched his back and recoiled, one hand gripping the ground while the other still clasped the pentagon. He hyperventilated with eyes as wide as saucers as the convulsions of his forced release took him. His face was one of shock and ecstasy.

“Wolf!” Yuuri gasped in both fear and rapture.

Yuuri let out one ragged scream as his cock finally reached its limit and burst despite its binds. Ribbons of cum spurt forth into a puddle between Yuuri’s knees as he sobbed from the intensity. Wolfram only sat ba on his heels and watched in fascination at his lover’s body lose itself to pleasure that he gave it. He watched Yuuri’s cock flex and pulse with each gush, drenching the floor and itself in Yuuri’s essence.

He couldn't help himself. Yuuri looked too good. He was weak, but gods be damned. Moving faster than humanly possible, Wolfram yanked the phallus out of Yuuri, coated his own throbbing member in the love oil, and shoved his own phallus as deep as it would go into a surprised Yuuri.

Wolfram was amazed. Still tight despite being ravaged by a dildo. He didn;t know how Yuuri did it. Yuuri’s muscles contracted around him, molding to his shape and tingling deliciously with his movement. The oil was warm, tingling, and made everything inside Yuuri feel like it was vibrating. It only made him thrust harder, his competitive side telling him to out do that stupid machine.

Yuuri cried out from Wolfram’s assault. He let himself get thrown around, too weak to protest. Taken from behind like a simple bitch in heat. Legs open, arms shaking, and cock still bound and weeping. He like out a fearful whine when he felt his cock come back to life and swell against the rings, returning the discomfort.

“Wolfram! I-I ...no more! Please stop!” he begged. 

Wolfram ignored him, only continued to rut his husband. “You can handle one more,” he said gruffly, focusing on his own pleasure finally. One thing he had over the phallus was his nails. His dug them deep into Yuuri’s sides as the pleasure coursed through him. Red lines and scratches were left in his wake to mark his toy - his property. 

"Wolf!” Yuuri’s whine was adorably pitiful to his perverted master. 

Wolfram leaned over to grip the pentagon above where Yuuri still grasped it. He changed angles, hitting that spot inside his toy with renewed vigor and speed. Yuuri gasped and held on for dear life. 

“I could do this to you all day,” Wolfram growled darkly. “My Yuu-chan is such a good little slut for his master. Always so irresistible.”

Yuuri whined again, but didn't resist further. He only opened himself more to Wolfram, bracing for his next forced orgasm, which came even faster than the first.

Body weary and sensitive from the oil and phallus, Yuuri cringed when he felt his body wind up again for another release. The rings still held his cock tight, completely unmoved by the strain it was going through.. The sensation was too much.

“Master!” Yuuri made one final plea.

This caught Wolfram’s attention. Yuuri never called him that. Not once. Rather than yield his mercy, it only excited him more and made him as hard his mortal body would let him. “Come for your master!” Wolfram sounded near maniacal. His nails dug into Yuuri’s hips like claws. “Come for me!”

“No, no, no!” Yuuri voice rose in a panic as he felt his orgasm coming. His own body betrayed him. It belonged to Wolfram, not him. Never him.

“Come!” Wolfram snarled as his own release came upon him. 

Wolfram felt Yuuri’s inner walls clench around him, locking him in place and coaxing his release out of him as Yuuri could only give a silent scream as his cock burst.

It felt like the crack of a whip. Wolfram swore as his own seed erupted forth and filled his beautiful Yuuri to the brim. He was nearly drunk with euphoria, letting Yuuri’s tight walls milk him dry.He dug his nails deep enough to draw blood from his toy. His pleasure was magnified by the torment of his sweet Yuuri. 

In the haze of his pleasure, he barely heard Yuuri mumbling something. Gainig enough clarity to lean over Yuuri’s shoulder, he was able to make out those faint words.

“I love you…” Yuuri whispered weakly. “ Love you so much…...nogisu...”

Wolfram froze. Yuuri said it. He said the word. 

Yuuri had broken.

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

That was it. Everything stopped.

Wolfram didn't hesitate. He immediately pulled out of Yuuri, shoved the machine further away, untied Yuuri’s wrists, removed the collar, removed the cock rings, and pulled his exhausted husband into his arms.

Yuuri was jello in his embrace. His head lolled back to rest on Wolfram’s shoulder. Yuuir said nothing when Wolfram picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the bed. The young king laid back with a grateful sigh. Wolfram stretched out his limbs into a comfortable position, rubbing the strained muscles, cleaning up remaining sweat and oil, and whispering words of comfort. 

“Are you in pain anywhere?” Wolfram asked gently.

Yuri shook his head. “I’m fine…” his voice was gravelly from his cries. 

“Are you sure?’ Wolfram looked slightly skeptical. “You have a tendency to overdo it.”

Again., Yuuri shook his head. “I really am okay. That was amazing. As always. I needed this.”

“Me too,” Wolfram smiled, continuing to massage his husband.

“I missed you…” Yuuri whispered, reaching out to cup Wolfram’s cheek.

Wolfram kissed Yuuri’s palm. “Same. I can't remember the last time I had you to myself like this.”

Yuuri frowned guiltily. “I’m sorry...It’s just with the - ”

“Hush,” Wolfram chided, placing his finger on Yuuri’s swollen lips. “I know.”

Yuuri gestured for Wolfram to come closer. “Kiss me?”

Wolfram smiled and laid next to his lover. “Always.”

Their kisses were slow and lazy, simply basking in each other's proximity. Wolfram stroked Yuuri’s sides,grazing his fingers over the scratches, easing the pain. Tongues slowly entwined, tasting and feeling. Fingers tangled in hair both black and gold. Arms held each other close. The intensity of their encounter was softened by loving touches and words, but not lessened. It was part of the ritual.

Yuuri broke away when a thought came to him. “So..where did you get that machine?”

Wolfram almost forgot about Mr. Mechanical Procreation Simulator, he glanced over at it dismissively. “Oh that? I had Anissina make it.”

Yuuri went from relaxed to mortified. “You had her make it!? Really, Wolfram!?” He buried his face in Wolfram’s chest to hide his red face. “Great! The last thing I need is everyone knowing we’re crazed perverts!”

“Relax,” Wolfram drawled as he patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “I paid her extra to be quiet.”

Yuuri looked at him in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable, you know that?”

“In a good way, I would think,” Wolfram smirked mischievously before kissing Yuuri’s indignant pout. 

Despite himself, Yuuri couldn't help but smile. He could never stay mad at Wolfram for long, not when they did this. “You’re terrible.”

Wolfram grinned. “But you love it.” 

“Against my better judgment, I do,” Yuuri sighed, nuzzling Wolfram’s neck, but then looked up at him playfully. “So will I get to use it on you soon?”

Wolfram scoffed. “As if you could get that far.”

Yuuri just sniffed. “Fine. It’s more fun to use shibari on you anyway.” Yuuri grinned. “You like that.”

“I do,” Wolfram conceded. The colorful patterns Yuuri created with colored ropes when he bound him were impressive and arousing.

Yuuri gave a huge yawn. “I’m exhausted.”

“Sleep, then,” Wolfram rubbed his cheek in Yuuri’s hair. “I’ll be right here.”

Yuuri breathed and sank further into Wolfram’s side. “Love you…”

“Love you too, my lovely wimp.”

“Stop calling me that...”

“No…”

* * * * * * * * * * * * PS * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Surrender!
> 
> I’ve started to notice a pattern with my erotic one-shots: if it’s romantic/emotional Yuuri is the top, but if it’s kinky/edgy Wolfram is the top. I haven’t really thought about why. Wolfram just seems more likely to be a sexual deviant? lol.
> 
> This story was written to illustrate some main issues I had both as a writer and reader of erotic/romance fiction with 50 shades of grey.
> 
> *Representing BDSM/sexuality as one-sided*
> 
> Probably my biggest issues is that several times throughout the novel Ana is coerced or guilted into performing sexual acts just to please Grey. She never truly instigates their encounters and is more concerned with whatever Grey wants. In my fic, both Yuuri and Wolfram enjoy their Dom/sub relationship
> 
> *Breaking the rules established between Dom and sub*
> 
> There are two instances in the novels: Ana uses the safeword when grey takes it too far and he reacts in what I can only describe as a hissy bitchfit. There is another instance where she uses the safeword and he outright ignores it. According to my research into the BDSM lifestyle this is a big no-no as it breaks the trust built between dom and sub and creates an unequal dynamic in the encounter. Yuuri and Wolfram have certain rules that they follow: Wolfram only does what Yuuri wants, Wolfram obeys the safeword, etc.
> 
> *Misrepresentation of the dom/sub relationship*
> 
> Interestingly, some BDSM circles have argued that it is the sub who actually controls what happens during an encounter. The sub is the one who gives permission for the Dom to act, the sub often instigates the encounter, and the sub controls how long the scene lasts and stops the scene when things become too much. It is the Dom’s responsibility to obey the boundaries set by the sub. Wolfram doesn't do anything that Yuuri hasn't already explicitly consented to (Remember the note mentioned at the beginning?)
> 
> *Aftercare*  
> In the BDSM lifestyle, one of the most important moments during an encounter/scene is the aftercare. Many BDSM encounters can be incredibly intense, both emotionally and psychically. For the safety and comfort of both Dom and sub, aftercare is the “cooling down” time when things return to normal and the two can talk and comfort each other. It’s builds trust and brings Dom and sub closer together. It ensures that no one was harmed or consent was not disregarded. Also, during their encounter, Wolfram is constantly watching and listening to Yuuri to make sure he’s not causing him harm or unwanted pain. He only does what Yuuri allows. 
> 
> I could honestly go on and into much more detail, but that would be an entire book-long rant and ya’ll don't need that.
> 
> What other scenarios/themes/pairings do you want to see in the next “Pure” installment? Please leave your suggestions in the reviews!
> 
> Please leave a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks and all the best, EB


End file.
